Different Flowers From The Same Garden
by honestgreenpirate
Summary: AU of series. Morgana and Jocelyn, wards of the King of Camelot. Sisters in name but not in character. I thought the show needed a few more women, so I wrote them in! Won't be sticking that closely to the episodes, some bits will be the same though. R
1. Chapter 1

_Reposted after being betad by the lovely **whytewytch**_

_**A****/N****: To explain a bit further -- this is set during the first series but Morgana's going to have a sister because, though I am enjoying the programme, I think we need a few more girls... et voila!**_

**Starts off during episode one – probably won't follow the story line exactly, as in it won't show every scene that is in the episodes and some w****ill be changed and there will be some new ones thrown in.**

**Anyway – hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

There was a knock at the door. Jocelyn looked up, slightly surprised, one hand remaining confined in her bag.

"Come in." she called.

The wooden door swung open and her elder sister was revealed in the doorway. With a brief smile, Jocelyn returned to her task, pulling her horse's bridle fully out of the bag. Morgana didn't return the slight greeting but strolled across the room to stare out of the window, down at the courtyard where a man had been killed not long since.

The sisters were silent. Morgana was brooding and Jocelyn knew that she would talk in time and was quite willing to wait until that time, and avoid the confidence she was to receive altogether if that was at all possible.

For two girls too close, yet far apart in age to be of any use to each other, they achieved a fairly credible relationship. They cared for each other in a sort of detached, distant way but the fact remained that they were too different to get on very well. Morgana was older and generally more respectable, passionate about helping those who needed it, willing to tease in a subtle way and giving more than five minutes of her time to matters of dress. Jocelyn, being younger though eighteen years old herself, was still officially under the care of her governess. This worthy and overbearing woman, however, had not enough authority to even keep her charge in the room. Jocelyn wanted to be out riding her horse or badgering the old sword master for lessons or trying to glean some Latin from Gaius, not hemming useless bits of cloth or knitting comforters.

They did have a few things in common, however - they were both deep thinkers, though on dissimilar subjects, and between the two of them they never failed to infuriate their guardian, the ruler of the land.

Morgana sighed and turned from the scene spread out below her.

"Uther has ordered me to be at the feast for Lady Helen and to greet her when she arrives." She said heavily.

"Are you surprised?" Jocelyn didn't look at her sister to deliver the question.

"No. It seems I was brought up to attend these ridiculous affairs. That it is the only reason for me to be an adult."

Now it was Jocelyn's turn to sigh, she had heard these complaints before. She returned her usual response. "And I grew up without anyone noticing."

This, to a certain extent, was true. When the pair had arrived in Camelot four years ago, newly fatherless, Jocelyn was still all tangled hair and coltish legs, while Morgana was all but a fully-grown woman wanting only a little polish before being presented at court. The same state of affairs had continued without change since that time. It wasn't that Jocelyn had any wish to be forced to attend feasts and balls, the few times she _had_ been commanded to join the court she had sat in the corner feeling thoroughly bored.

Morgana considered her younger sister for a moment, taking her in properly, before turning to look out of the window once more. There was no evidence of the earlier bloody event now, except the slightly discolored straw that was being hastily cleaned away by a furtive servant.

"How a feast can be called so soon after an execution is beyond me." She glanced to Jocelyn but received no acknowledgement of her words. "And Arthur just assumes I shall go with him, he doesn't ask me. Perhaps you should go with him." Morgana suggested, smiling at her sister. All she received for her pains was a raised eyebrow before Jocelyn turned to leave the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Excuse me your highness, I am sorry to interrupt you."

Uther closed his eyes briefly as he heard Morgana address him, dreading another tirade. He turned towards her and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, Morgana, what can I do for you?"

"It is about my sister, sire." He nodded to her, inviting her to continue. "I was wondering if she would be allowed to attend the feast."

"She is too young." Uther replied immediately. The same reply he made for four years.

"She is eighteen years old, older than I was when I first joined the court." Morgana paused a moment, allowing her words to sink in before applying a judicious amount of flattery. "And Jocelyn would so enjoy hearing Lady Helen, so fine a singer."

Uther was silent for a minute, considering. Suddenly he smiled. "Yes. Why not. You may tell her she may attend."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I would love to know what you think – of the story idea and character especially – thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Reposted after being betad by the lovely __**whytewytch**_

**A/N:**** Okey doke, chapter 2. A couple more things to add – firstly don't worry, Arthur and Merlin are going to turn up, I just need to establish character and whatnot first. Also – I usually write chapters a bit longer than this so when the story really gets going they should get longer!**

**On with the show.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Two

"Lady Jocelyn. Where have you been?"

Jocelyn brought herself up with a guilty start as she breezed into her rooms. She turned and encountered the stern gaze of her governess who was sitting before the fire, arms crossed firmly over her plump chest. Jocelyn attempted a winning smile.

"Mistress Coulthard, I am sorry. I did not know you were here."

"A likely story, as if I were not here every day at the same time. Now sit down, we must begin our lessons."

Jocelyn frowned at her patronizing tone of voice and went to take off her jacket. She returned to the room and threw herself down in the chair opposite Mistress Coulthard with a bad grace, still frowning.

"Now, to begin – "

It seemed they were never to begin however, as Mistress Coulthard's words were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jocelyn called, eager to be interrupted.

Morgana had barely paused for the summons and entered the room quickly.

"Jocelyn, I have talked to Uther."

"Again?" Jocelyn asked, expecting another tirade against the king.

"Yes, I know, so soon." Morgana admitted the unusual event sarcastically, but was keen to continue with her news. "I have asked him and he says you can go."

"Go where?" Morgana had Jocelyn's full attention now but she was entirely confused.

"To the feast!" it was clear Morgana thought she had managed to procure a treat for her little sister.

"The feast?" Jocelyn replied blankly.

"Yes, for Lady Helen. And he says you must meet her when she comes as well."

"But, Morgana – "

"Why are wearing that old thing?" Morgana gestured towards the dress Jocelyn had worn down to the stables. "You will have to change, quickly. I'll find Gwen."

On the words Morgana disappeared from the room, happily calling for her maid.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Before she quite knew what she was about, Jocelyn found herself dressed and being propelled firmly towards the hall. Morgana was striding along behind her, hair and dressing flowing, a picture of perfection despite the rather militant expression on her face, and Gwen hurried along behind them.

Resigning herself to her fate, Jocelyn decided she might as well know the occasion.

"Who is Lady Helen again?" she asked, one hand concentrating on dislodging a hairpin that was pressing directly into her scalp.

"Camelot's finest singer apparently." Morgana replied, absently.

"And she's here now – because?"

Morgana threw her an impatient glance, Jocelyn was the most oblivious person in the whole of Camelot. "Celebrating twenty years without magic?"

"Oh, yes. Twenty years." Jocelyn relapsed into silence. Though she hadn't had any personal experience with magic herself, she did find it hard to sympathize with Uther's harsh view.

The three women reached the bottom of the stairs and, when she had taken the time to smooth the front of her dress and dislodge Jocelyn's hand from her hair, Morgana signaled to the guards to open the doors for them.

Entering the room it was clear they were the last to arrive, apart from Lady Helen herself. They walked slowly down the middle of the room until they came to Uther sitting on his throne and bent to sweep him identical curtsies, Jocelyn wobbling only very slightly.

The King inclined his head towards them and addressed Jocelyn directly.

"Well, Jocelyn, and I hope you are happy to join the court." Jocelyn found herself thankful that she was not expected to conjure a response, Uther continued to speak. "Your sister informs me that you are quite old enough to be allowed to attend and I hope you will not disappoint us."

Jocelyn's eyes widened slightly at the concealed threat. Bobbing a small curtsey in acquiescence, she stepped to the side to stand by Morgana and allow Uther to resume his conversation with his knights. She raised her eyebrows at her sister who merely smiled slightly in response, used to the King's attitude.

Half an hour dragged past and still there was no sign of Lady Helen. The conversation around the hall was desultory to say the least and even Uther had lapsed into brooding silence. Jocelyn sighed and rolled another look about the room.

Leaning closer to Morgana she whispered, "Well, this is _thrilling_."

Her sister smiled but motioned for her to be quiet. Jocelyn sighed again and moved back to stand up straight, shifting her weight slightly to the other foot as her legs grew tired.

Ten minutes later, she was ready to throw all caution to the winds and make good her escape, but, as she cast about for a good escape route, the doors swung open and Lady Helen was, finally, announced.

The woman who appeared in the doorway was beautiful, dark haired as was the wont of the ladies of Camelot and richly dressed in billowing purple folds. Uther stirred himself to stand up and walk to her, taking both her hands in his and kissing them.

As the pair began to utter insincere and lavish compliments, Jocelyn shifted impatiently to the other foot. Finally they stopped cooing over each other and Uther turned to make introductions. Morgana managed to murmur something about how glad she was to be afforded the chance to hear Lady Helen sing, before Uther turned to Jocelyn as if he'd forgotten she existed, let alone was standing with him in the hall.

"Oh, and this is my other ward. The Lady Jocelyn."

Lady Helen extended her hand and Jocelyn took it, curtseying slightly but not finding anything to say. The singer smiled her knowing smile and passed on to greet the next dignitary in line. Jocelyn leaned forward slightly so she could watch Helen's progress about the room. She frowned, thinking that there was something distinctly odd about that woman.

Soon afterwards, however, all thoughts of mystery were driven from her mind as Lady Helen was conducted to her chamber and the greeting ceremony was over. Jocelyn left the hall as quickly as possible and made for her own rooms, hoping against hope that Mistress Coulthard had left and she would have an uninterrupted evening.

**A/N:**** Please review – it would make me very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Reposted after being betad by the lovely __whytewytch_

**A/N:**** Sorry about the wait.**

Chapter Three

The next day dawned fair and Jocelyn escaped the castle before she could be called upon to meet any other visiting dignitaries, put on a dress that was needlessly complicated or _sew_ something. Dressed in men's clothing as was usual for her, she dashed down the main steps and turned left towards the stables.

Being a keen rider and happy to be outside the confines of the castle and town, Jocelyn spent several hours out on her horse. Eventually returning, she could tell by the light that she was once more late to meet her governess and was sure to receive a good earful on the subject.

Her mount's shoes clattered loudly on the cobbles as she rode into the stables and dismounted. A groom came up to her to take the horse away and she was about to dispense with his services and see the horse stabled herself, when her name was called from across the courtyard.

"Jocelyn!"

Turning suddenly, she was surprised to see Arthur strolling towards her with his usual retinue of knights. Jocelyn turned back to the groom and handed him her reins, before walking forward to meet the prince.

"Where did you go?" he asked as they met half way.

Jocelyn sent him a considering look before answering - you could never be sure how he would take something. "Just around. I went up the hill."

"You must have had a clear view." Jocelyn nodded but didn't reply, beginning to walk back into the castle. Arthur kept step with her, casting about for something else to say. "Oh, yes, I hear you're allowed to attend feasts now."

"So it would seem."

He sent her an amused glance. "And you're not overjoyed by the prospect?"

"'Overjoyed' is a very strong word." She replied with a smile, beginning to mount the staircase towards her rooms.

"Have you been practicing?"

His question halted her two steps up. She was tall enough, but it was only now that their eyes were level. She regarded him a moment, quickly deciding that he was bored and sought distraction by continuing to ask questions.

"I'm having a lesson with Owen today." The former sword master had promised her as much that morning.

"Well, I may fight you as well." Arthur said in a teasing tone.

"Really?" Jocelyn tried to keep the eagerness from her voice, but Owen was old and Arthur was very good.

He didn't reply, merely smiled enigmatically, and left her to continue upstairs with a lighter heart.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"My lady, must I remonstrate you once again about the unsuitable state of your dress? To dress as a man is most indelicate."

Jocelyn sat with the ubiquitous Mistress Coulthard within the confines of her private sitting room, being royally upbraided as she had expected. A scolding that had been going on for the better of an hour. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the bright winter's day that her window displayed, rather than on the badly knitted sock that lay abandoned, only half complete, in her hand. At the governess's latest comment, she turned her eyes from the window to frown at her companion.

"The King does not object." She stated firmly and turned away once more. She did not feel it incumbent upon her to mention that the King did not actually notice either.

Mistress Coulthard embarked on a monologue of some length on the subject of men not being the best judges on such matters, be they even so much as a King. Jocelyn allowed the words to wash over her for some minutes before she caught sight of Owen crossing the courtyard far below. Taking this as a cue that lessons, or at least lessons in this dull vein, were over she jumped up from her seat, thanked her governess and left the room quickly, all before the good Mistress knew what was going on.

Half way down the main staircase, she was checked in her headlong rush by Morgana, who was mounting the stairs.

"Did you hear about Arthur?" she asked with a gleeful smile.

Jocelyn stopped abruptly. "No, what happened?"

"He got in a fight."

"A fight? With who?" Jocelyn's first reaction was that she would be denied her chance to spar with him.

"Merlin. Gaius's new apprentice." Morgana clearly rather enjoyed the idea.

"An apprentice?" disbelief was clear in Jocelyn's voice now and she looked skeptical. "Arthur would never fight an apprentice."

"Apparently he would. Well, Merlin at least. Gwen told me that's the second time and, after the first, Arthur had Merlin locked up." Morgana drew a little closer to her sister as two guards passed them. Jocelyn waited to speak until they had passed out of earshot.

"But not the second?" she asked, thinking it would have been unlike Arthur.

"No, for some reason not." Morgana replied, appreciating the strangeness of his behavior.

They stood silent on the stairs for a moment, considering the event, before Jocelyn recalled her destination. Taking her leave of Morgana, she dashed down the last few stairs and out the door to the stables to meet Owen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Arthur was in it! Yay. More from him and the others coming soon – promise.**

**Please review – would love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Sorry it took a while to update – I'll try and make up for it by posting Chapter Five soon.**

**Betad by the lovely whytewytch.**

Chapter Four

"Milady, if you go in recklessly like that, you will only be swung at from below. You cannot defend yourself in that position." Owen demonstrated his point with his sword.

"But I was attacking, Owen, not defending!" Jocelyn replied, brushing her hair away from her hot face.

"Ah, but the best form of attack is defense."

Jocelyn turned from her teacher to scowl at Arthur, who had just appeared and was now lounging at his ease against the wall.

"Was that the rule you were following when you fought Merlin today?" she asked him angrily, hoping to wound him with the jibe.

Now it was Arthur's turn to frown. "That's different. I know how to attack properly."

"Oh, do you? Well – "

"Were you here to practice with Lady Jocelyn, your highness?" Owen judged it best to interrupt, knowing the quick tempers of the pair well.

"Yes, if she doesn't think she's too good for me." Arthur raised an eyebrow in Jocelyn's direction.

For a moment it seemed that she would decline his services, but suddenly she relented and smiled. Arthur took this as invitation enough, divesting himself of his cloak and drawing his sword.

"And what is it you need to practice, milady?" Arthur enquired with a mocking bow.

Jocelyn frowned but didn't reply to the taunt, holding her own sword in readiness and trying to keep half an eye on his feet. She knew how fast he could move. Apparently not well enough, as in a moment he was by her side and his sword was bearing down on her head. Ducking swiftly she used the movement to twist completely out of his way and take a swing at his chest. He easily parried the blow and they circled once more.

Bearing in mind the rule he had just told her, Jocelyn held back, waiting for Arthur to make the next move. This he presently did, rushing forward and aiming a blow at her arm. She blocked him and continued her arm movement to attempt his left leg. He took a step back and leg was replaced by sword, which easily bore hers away.

They sparred on, neither clearly having the upper hand. What was very apparent however was that Arthur was not using all his strength. While Jocelyn began to grow short of breath and tire, which in turn affected her precision, he didn't appear at all affected.

Though she knew why he did it, it annoyed Jocelyn every time he pulled back from putting his full force behind a blow. The fact that she couldn't wear armor didn't help. Owen had once offered to find her some that would fit but she wasn't strong enough to wear it and then fight. It seemed Arthur was very aware that there were only a few layers of cloth between the edge of his sword and her flesh.

Throwing caution to the wind, Jocelyn attempted a sudden wild attack, throwing her whole weight behind the blow. It looked for a moment as if she would be successful, but Arthur parried at the last moment and used his free hand to grab her arm by the wrist and spin her so her back was to him. Before she could struggle he disarmed her and held his sword to her neck.

"Do you yield?" He asked, breathing only a little heavily.

After a moment, Jocelyn gave a small, grudging nod, eyeing the blade warily. Immediately he released her and sheathed his sword.

"You're getting good, Jo." He said, smiling at her.

Jocelyn tried to maintain her frown, but a small, reluctant smile broke out. Arthur nodded to Owen and then to her before turning to go into the castle. Jocelyn watched after him for a moment, then went to return her sword to Owen.

"He's right you know," the retired sword master said, jerking his head after Arthur's retreating back. "You are getting much better."

"Hmm." Was all Jocelyn would say in reply and soon afterwards she left him.

**A/N:**** Hope you liked, sorry it's a bit short – I'll try and update soon.**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Seeing as I have no interest whatsoever in writing my Film Studies essay I thought I would update instead! Yay for procrastination!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed – I try to reply but if they're not signed in reviews I can't :(**** Special thanks to those people though!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Five

Reaching a new low in her relationship with her governess, Jocelyn spent the whole of the next day avoiding Mistress Coulthard. She didn't know why today, out of all the other days, she felt the need for this evasion, but after missing the time of their first lesson she had abandoned the idea of attending any of the others. The problem remained that she now required a place to hide.

Mid-afternoon, having exhausted all other possibilities, Jocelyn struck upon the idea of retreating to Gaius's chambers, hoping for a chance to learn something interesting and maybe meet the mysterious Merlin.

Hearing the physician's reply to her soft knock on the door, she entered the room. It was disappointingly lacking of any inhabitant other than Gaius himself, but Jocelyn was still happy to take the seat he offered to her.

"And how are you today, milady? No injuries from your fight yesterday?"

Jocelyn turned quickly to look at him, surprised at the question. Meeting his twinkling eyes however, she smiled, accepting that Gaius knew almost all that happened at the court of Camelot.

"No, none." She replied, her thoughts once more directed towards Arthur in annoyance.

The physician watched the gathering frown on her brow and smiled softly to himself. He had watched the child grow up into a young woman, even if it had escaped the other inhabitants of the castle, and he knew her moods and the frustration she felt at her confinement. Awakening from his reminisces, he quickly caught her hand as she reached towards an intriguing phial of blue liquid.

"Don't touch that!" he admonished, returning her hand to her. "It's dangerous."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. There was a short silence between them before Gaius handed her a wooden box.

"Here, you can sort these. I need them in alphabetical order."

She took the sachets of powdered herbs happily enough. She had wondered how long it would be for him to lapse into his normal attitude towards her and drop the milady. If she was quiet he might tell her one of his stories.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Merlin entered Gaius' chambers some time later to find the physician telling the deeds of ancient days to a girl with laughing eyes, who listened with rapt attention. Jocelyn watched every movement of Gaius' hands and every expression that passed over his face as he described the dashing knights and their charming ladies.

It was the physician who first noticed that his audience had grown and he let his hands fall as he met Merlin's gaze.

"Merlin, there you are," he said, covering his slight confusion at being discovered telling children's stories. His apprentice grinned at him. Before Gaius could launch into an explanation or, more likely, chastise the boy into forgetting what he had seen, Jocelyn spoke.

"So, you are Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Merlin's dark gaze turned on her, the smile still playing on his lips. "Yes I am."

"You are not at all as I had expected." Jocelyn continued, giving him a considering look.

"I shall take that as a compliment." He replied, making her lips turn up.

Gaius got to his feet, frowning Merlin down. "This is the Lady Jocelyn," he told the younger man. "Morgana's sister."

"Oh," Merlin looked a little disconcerted.

"Don't worry," Jocelyn told him, also getting to her feet. "No one can tell we're sisters. It is very good to meet you, Merlin."

He took her outstretched hand in surprise, but before he could reply in kind she had left the room. He stared out of the door where she had disappeared for a moment before turning to Gaius.

"_I_ can tell they're sisters," he said firmly.

"Yes, so can I." Gaius replied, adding a little sadly. "Nothing would convince Jocelyn of that, however."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Morgana's entrance into the room caused Jocelyn to turn her head towards the door and undo all the work Gwen had achieved.

"My lady!" the maid exclaimed, exasperated.

Jocelyn faced the mirror once more and met Gwen's eyes in it. "Gwen, I'm so sorry."

"Well, I shall just have to begin again." Resigned, Gwen began to remove all the hairpins she had so carefully placed.

In an attempt to pacify her dresser, Jocelyn held herself very still for a few minutes before addressing Morgana, very careful not to move her head.

"Was there something in particular?"

"I only wanted to know what you were going to wear, so we don't clash." Morgana explained, coming to stand in front of her sister's chair.

Jocelyn ran her eyes over Morgana's outfit. The shimmering red material flowed over her body, made up to a halter neckline displaying her white shoulders and arms; the gold of her belt drew the eye and emphasized her figure. There was no need to worry if they clashed - when they stood side by side, no one would be looking at what Jocelyn was wearing.

She refrained from saying this, however, merely commenting, "No, blue and red will be fine together."

Satisfied, Morgana smiled and retreated to sit down, allowing Gwen to complete her task.

"There!" Gwen finally declared, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

Jocelyn turned her head to try and see the back before smiling at the maid.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"Not at all. You look beautiful, my lady."

"Hmm." Jocelyn got gingerly to her feet and smoothed her skirts.

"She's right, Jocelyn. You look lovely." Morgana smiled at her, holding out a hand. "Come on." She invited, and the two sisters walked from the room and down towards the feast hand in hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** So happy that Gaius is in this chapter – I secretly love him.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Sorry it's taken awhile to update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Outside the doors of the hall, the two sisters paused, collecting themselves before their entrance. Jocelyn was surprised to find that she felt nervous, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She fought to reassure herself. In the room were only the people she saw every day and all they were going to do was eat a meal together. Why, then, did it seem she was about to embark on an epic quest?

Morgana gave her little sister's hand one last squeeze before walking through the doors. Jocelyn took a deep breath, nodded firmly to herself to try and achieve some courage, and followed Morgana in.

She had been right, there was no need to worry about their dresses clashing. There were audible sounds of admiration as Morgana passed through the crowd, her long skirts whispering across the floor, and, amongst the men, more than one slackened jaw, Arthur's being one of them. Jocelyn made her entrance more quietly, stopping to talk to Lady Beatrice, who had been a friend of her mother, standing by the door and thus avoiding the walk between the tables.

Seeing that Morgana and Arthur were occupied in conversation with each other, Jocelyn took the opportunity to walk towards her seat and avoid notice. Half way to her object however, she was thwarted by the entrance of the King.

A hush fell over the crowd and all bowed or curtsied to Uther as one. He acknowledged them with a raised hand.

"Good evening," He nodded his head to the hall in general. "We will presently be enjoying the wonderful talents of Lady Helen, but first – where is Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn froze to the spot, horrified at being thus singled out when she had hoped to pass unnoticed. For a moment she toyed with the notion of pretending that she wasn't there and hoping no one would see her. Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth, standing near her, had other ideas however.

"Here she is, sire." He declared and ushered her forward.

Sparing a moment to send Sir Geoffrey a glare, Jocelyn stepped forward and curtsied in front of Uther. Smiling he took her hand and pulled her to her feet, casting a critical eye over her appearance. The blue dress with flowing sheer sleeves and sweeping skirts became her well and her dark hair, falling in shining curls, contrasted pleasingly with her white shoulders.

"Jocelyn," the King greeted her. "You look very beautiful."

Not knowing how to respond to such a compliment, Jocelyn merely bowed her head in confusion, avoiding his gaze.

"Lords, ladies and gentlemen of the court," Uther announced, turning back to the room and raising his voice. "May I present my ward, Lady Jocelyn."

At his words the assembled guests broke into enthusiastic applause and Jocelyn suddenly had even more eyes to avoid. She couldn't help being entangled in the proud gaze of Gaius, or the kind one of Merlin, or the admiring one of Arthur which quickly turned to it's usual teasing light.

"On this occasion of your presentation," Uther continued when the clapping died down, "I have a gift for you." He waved a servant forward and took the necklace that was presented to him. Reaching forward he fastened it around Jocelyn's neck. She reached up a hand to it and felt the cool metal against her skin. The chain ended in three large smooth sapphires, linked by woven metal.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Jocelyn said, smiling up at her guardian.

"It was Arthur's mother's." Uther told her quietly, purposefully omitting his dead wife's name.

She frowned, knowing how much the necklace would mean to the King. He squeezed her hand and she smiled once more, knowing that he would want her to look happy. Impulsively she took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said again. He nodded once before turning back to the crowd.

"Let the feast begin!" Uther declared and all moved to take their seats.

Jocelyn was escorted to the fourth seat at the main table, on Arthur's right. After making sure she was doing everything properly - the right cutlery, the right glass, the right food - Jocelyn felt she could relax a bit and looked up to watch the rest of the court. Glancing to her left, she was surprised to see Arthur watching her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he smiled.

"How are you finding it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and reaching for his goblet.

"Not so bad." She replied, sending another look around the room.

"Well, you look the part," he said negligently. Jocelyn stared at him, surprised by the compliment. He wasn't looking at her though, but gazing off into space. Though vowing not to read too much into his words she couldn't help but buoyed up by his comment.

The feast passed surprisingly quickly and Jocelyn was pleased she had managed it without making any major mistakes or causing any comments. The novelty had, indeed, worn off quickly and by the time their places were cleared she was beginning to feel the same boredom Arthur was so clearly showing in his expression.

The four of them sat at the high table, the king, his son and his wards, cut off from the rest of the hall and as such could not enjoy the easy conversation of those sitting below them. Arthur was all but silent after his initial comments and, as there was no chance for her to talk to either Uther or Morgana at the other end of the table, Jocelyn was likewise condemned to silence.

When the servants had retreated back to the kitchens with the left over food, Uther rose to his feet and silence fell. He took a moment to look about the room with pride before speaking.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom, and myself, many pleasures." He paused a moment, making sure he had all the attention of the room. "But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Moora."

He held up his hand to indicate the end of the room before resuming his seat. Applause rang out once more as Lady Helen took her place on the small stage built for the occasion.

As the music began, silence fell once more and the singer's commanding presence conjured stillness from her audience. She opened her mouth and began to sing, the clearest, purest notes Jocelyn had ever heard. She settled back a little further in her chair so as to properly enjoy the performance.

Lady Helen began to walk down the hall as the song built, her voice becoming more powerful. Jocelyn's eyes grew heavy and her head nodded once and then again.

Soon, the entire hall slept.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Please review, let me know what you think. Getting towards the end of the first episode now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been a while – here's the next chapter, betad as ever by the lovely whytewytch.**

**I don't own anything – enjoy!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Seven

Jocelyn's elbow slipped from the arm of her chair as she jerked suddenly awake. Blinking in confusion, she looked around the hall. The other members of the court were also beginning to stir and brush away the cobwebs that clung to their clothes, mystification evident in their faces.

In the middle of the room Lady Helen lay beneath a chandelier, which had apparently fallen on her, though she did not look like Lady Helen any longer. Her skin was grey and wrinkled, her hair silver and there was pure malice in her eyes as she used her last strength to lever herself up and throw the dagger in her hand.

Before anyone really registered what was happening, Arthur had been tackled to the ground and the dagger was embedded in the wood of his chair, where he had been a moment before.

The whole court drew a collective breath. Jocelyn started to her feet and looked down at the tangle of limbs that was Arthur and his savior, surprised to find that it was Gaius' new apprentice, Merlin.

Uther took a few slightly stumbling steps forward as they got back to their feet.

"You saved my boy's life," He told Merlin, his voice slightly choked. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well…" Merlin shifted slightly from foot to foot, highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther declared, starting to sound a little stronger.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness." Merlin glanced away from them, away from the shocked stare of Arthur.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther overrode him and Merlin made a surrendering gesture, clearly more than a little intrigued.

"Well…" he shrugged.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household." Uther clapped his son on the shoulder. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed after Uther's retreating back and Merlin's face fell, this was clearly not the sort of reward either of them had envisaged.

The rest of the court was clapping and getting to their feet, however little impressed the new master and servant appeared.

Having dealt with that matter, Uther moved swiftly to the next, striding forward to inspect the body under the chandelier, his face stern. Jocelyn shared a wide-eyed look with Morgana before going to stand by Arthur. They stood in silence for a moment, observing the investigations of the guards. Presently Jocelyn spoke, without taking her eyes of the dead body, the first she had seen.

"Are all your feasts this exciting?"

Arthur turned to stare at her for a minute before she met his eye and he detected the spark of amusement. "No, generally they continue in a very boring manner." He considered her as she turned back to look at what used to be Mary Collins, morbidly fascinated by the sorceress. He frowned slightly. "Are you alright?"

Jocelyn turned back to him in surprise. "Of course, you were the one who was nearly killed."

He nodded once and held his peace for a while before deciding not to let the matter drop.

"It's just…" he paused and she raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "It's just not very nice to see someone die." He finally said in a rush.

Jocelyn looked back at the body then turned to him again. "No." she agreed "But I'm fine, honestly."

He nodded again, seeming to believe her this time, and went to join his father to see if he could help.

Morgana came to stand beside her as Jocelyn's gaze remained riveted to the scene playing out before them - the courts shocked reaction to the enchantment that had been placed upon them and the anger of the knights that a magical being had managed to enter Camelot. After a moments silence, Morgana took her little sister's arm.

"I think it is time we went to bed," she said quietly and the two of them left the room arm in arm.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** And that's the end of the first episode! Sorry this chapter was a bit short – will try and update soon and will be crashing on into Episode Two where there will be even more fighting.**

**Please let me know what you think so far – hope this chapter wasn't **_**too**_** boring, unfortunately it was necessary! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The next chapter - hope you enjoy it - this is the start of Episode Two: Valiant.

**Betad by the brilliant whytewytch**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Jocelyn pulled tight the laces of her coat as she walked from her chamber, almost colliding with Gwen in the doorway. She reached out a hand to steady the maid and smiled.

"Morning, Gwen," she greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, milady. Lady Morgana asked me to come and make sure you were ready to attend the opening of the tournament."

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it." Jocelyn replied, leading the way from her room.

An hour later she had reason to regret her enthusiasm. It appeared that the experience of the tournament suffered by the officially presented ward of King Uther of Camelot was very different to that enjoyed by a young girl who was easy to overlook.

All the years she had lived at Camelot, Jocelyn had loved attending the annual event and watching the knights battle one another. But in previous years she had been sat in a quiet corner and no one looked to her to do anything. Now she must sit with her sister near the King and applaud politely for whoever won.

After the - pointless in her opinion - presentation of the knights who would be competing, there was a reception in the Great Hall and she was called upon to greet all the combatants and offer them words of encouragement. So far she had managed to offend Sir Henry by a criticism of his technique and been frowned at terribly by Uther for the lack of formality in her dress. No one had told her she would be required to look presentable and next to Morgana's diaphanous gown her own severely cut, plain linen dress was particularly unimpressive.

Her wandering attention was caught as the knight standing before Morgana bent and kissed her hand. Surprisingly, Morgana looked rather pleased by this demonstration of attention. Jocelyn turned her gaze on the knight in question, taking in his height and calculating eyes as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles," he declared himself bowing before her.

She inclined her head in response, but could find nothing to say. Jocelyn considered it hard enough to murmur platitudes to random strangers in normal circumstances, but the grim line of this man's mouth robbed her of any thoughts of what to answer. Valiant continued to stand in front of her for a moment before giving up and joining the other knights.

The other combatants passed and Jocelyn grew more and more bored, having no interest whatsoever in the boasts they saw fit to make. She would be impressed if they fought well in this tournament, not if they told her about fights they had been in.

"Jocelyn."

She brought her wandering gaze back to the line of knights and discovered Arthur standing in front of her.

"Are you bored, milady?" he asked her teasingly. She merely grimaced in response, shooting a look towards his father. "I thought you enjoyed the tournament," he added.

"The fighting is interesting," she told him. "The standing around talking to knights who have no power of conversation at all -- is not."

He returned her smile, nodded to her and moved away. Seeing him depart, Morgana leaned towards her and Gwen to ask, "Could Arthur _be _anymore annoying?"

Jocelyn looked at her in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"I so hope Knight Valiant wins." Morgana continued, refusing to answer Jocelyn's silent question.

Her sister rolled her eyes at Morgana's comment, not crediting it, but Gwen looked a little shocked.

"You don't really mean that," she told her mistress.

Morgana frowned at her. "Yes, I do."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Over the next few days the fighting got underway in earnest. Arthur defeated each of his opponents, if not with ease at least with competency. The only knight that matched him in success was Valiant. Despite his prowess, Jocelyn couldn't bring herself to look well upon him. His style was aggressive and ruthless, and now he had left Knight Ewan prostrate on the ground after a punishing blow. Valiant moved on to the next round, Ewan looked like there was a very slim chance he would be getting up again.

Jocelyn got to her feet to take a closer look as Gaius rushed forward to aid the fallen knight, but was brought back into her seat by Morgana. She scowled at her sister but Morgana spoke before she could demand an explanation.

"You need to stay in your seat, Jocelyn. Don't show favoritism."

Jocelyn opened her mouth to hotly argue the point; before she spoke though, she noticed that Uther's disapproving gaze was upon her and she held her peace. Silently she watched Gaius summon a couple of guards to bear Ewan's unconscious body away and she was still frowning after him when Arthur entered the ring to compete in the next fight.

His opponent soon caught her attention, however. Arthur was tall and broad chested, but the man he was to fight looked like a bear, standing head and shoulders above the prince. Jocelyn's frown deepened and beside her she heard Morgana draw in a sharp breath.

"He's strong, but I would stake anything he's slow." Jocelyn told her sister, not taking her eyes from the two circling knights. "And Arthur's fast, he'll be fine."

She nodded firmly and Morgana turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you trying to reassure me, or yourself?" she asked.

Jocelyn looked at her and began to deny that she was worried when there was the sound of metal slicing through the air as Arthur twirled his sword and the combatants clashed together.

The bear-man swung down heavily with his sword, but Arthur brought up his shield and blocked the blow, already bringing his own weapon up to launch the next attack. It was met by the other's sword and they exchanged several blows. One came dangerously close to the prince's side but at the last moment he twisted out of range and used his momentum to deliver fast swings at his opponent.

With a well-timed thrust, Arthur suddenly had the upper hand. He blocked with his shield, attacked with his sword and then felled his opponent with a punishing blow to the head. The crowd erupted and the fight was over.

As had been widely predicted by all, Arthur had fought his way into the final. All that remained to be decided was who he was challenger was to be.

Valiant won his next fight easily and violently, his late adversary having to be removed by stretcher once again as he celebrated his victory in front of an admiring audience. The next day he and Arthur would fight for the title of champion.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it - please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I know it's been a while - hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jocelyn hurried down the staircase, late as usual. She had been informed that her presence was required in the hall, but was puzzled as to why the court had been called together. She skipped the last step and rushed on towards the door.

Before she could the reach the hall, Arthur came striding out, brushing past her without stopping. Jocelyn turned to look after him.

"Arthur?" she called but he didn't respond. Moments later Merlin marched past her, following the prince. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

The manservant didn't acknowledge her either, swiftly disappearing up the stairs. Frowning, Jocelyn turned back towards the hall, hoping to find an explanation there.

When she reached the doors she found them wide open, the guards only just returning to their posts. The court was beginning to disperse and some of the knights paused to bow to her as they passed. She acknowledged them distractedly, looking further into the room. Jocelyn caught sight of Uther's cape whipping around the corner and away, before noticing Morgana standing to one side with Gwen. She hurried towards them.

"What's happened? What's wrong with Arthur?" she asked as she reached them.

Morgana sighed. "He accused Valiant of using a magical shield."

"What?" Jocelyn exclaimed, shocked. She looked around the room for the knight, but he appeared to have already left. She turned back to her sister. "And was he?" she demanded.

"Arthur didn't have any evidence. Uther did not believe him."

"Do you believe him?" Jocelyn asked her.

Morgana met her gaze for a moment before looking away without committing herself.

"Why did Arthur accuse him?" Jocelyn was not about to let the matter drop.

Morgana didn't reply, but after a moment Gwen spoke up.

"Merlin told him Valiant was using magic and Arthur believed him. Merlin said that he would be able to get a witness."

"What happened to the witness?"

Gwen looked troubled. "Knight Ewan died," she said softly.

Jocelyn let out her breath in a rush, turning from her sister and the maid to contemplate the now nearly empty room. She was silent for a minute before coming to a decision and suddenly leaving the hall without telling them where she was going. Morgana watched her leave, frowning slightly, before resuming her conversation with Gwen.

While she was mounting the staircase, Jocelyn was still unsure of her destination, but by the time she reached the top she had also reached a resolution. She would visit Gaius first.

She knocked briskly on his door and entered as soon as he called out.

The physician did not seem particularly surprised to see her, raising one eyebrow as she came to sit down opposite him.

"Ewan died," Jocelyn said without preamble. Gaius nodded though it had been more of a statement than a question.

"How?"

"A snake bite," Gaius replied heavily.

Jocelyn's frown became even more pronounced as she remembered Valiant's armour. "From Valiant's shield?"

"Yes, the snakes can come alive."

"You believe he is using magic?"

"Yes."

Jocelyn was silent once more, considering the situation.

Gaius watched her thoughtfully for a moment, before saying softly, "Arthur will fight him tomorrow."

She nodded, almost absently. There was silence for a few minutes more before Jocelyn got abruptly to her feet and left the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As she reached the corridor outside it, Jocelyn heard raised voices coming through the open door of Arthur's room.

"Valiant will kill you! If you fight, you die!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Then I die," Arthur replied firmly.

Jocelyn's breath caught in her chest and she took a step backwards. She could appreciate the danger but it wasn't until that moment that the reality of what Arthur would be facing the next day hit her.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" Merlin asked, more softly, but still uncomprehending.

"Because I have to." Arthur replied after a pause. "It's my duty."

There was silence and Jocelyn continued to hesitate. After a minute Merlin came striding out of the room, his expression troubled. He paced down the corridor away from her and she watched him go for a moment. Taking a breath, Jocelyn took a few steps forward to rap on Arthur's still open door.

He had been staring out of the window, but turned at her tentative knock. There was no surprise in his expression and after a moment he relaxed, rolling back his shoulders and offering her half a smile. She returned it and walked forward to sit at his table, while Arthur poured out two goblets of wine. He handed one to her and sat in the chair at the head of the table, adjacent to hers.

They were silent - Jocelyn sipping from her goblet, Arthur toying with the stem of his. The silence stretched as the light faded outside.

All of a sudden, it appeared Arthur was incapable of bearing his inaction any longer. He got to his feet and went to fetch his sword. He faced her as he buckled the belt.

"I'm going to go and practice."

Jocelyn nodded and got to her feet as well. He accepted her silent offer of company and led the way from his room.

When they reached the courtyard, Arthur shrugged himself out of his long jacket and Jocelyn held out her hand to take it from him. As he took up a position and drew his sword, she went to sit on the cold stone steps, drawing his leather coat around her shoulders for warmth.

As Arthur went through the movements and Jocelyn watched him with quiet eyes, they both failed to notice they were being observed. Morgana's gaze was heavy and concerned for what the coming day would bring, Uther's was frowning, but growing towards acceptance of his ward's role in his son's peace of mind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour later, Arthur had worked up a light sweat and his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead. He brought his sword down in one last, long swipe before relaxing and taking a step back, as if he was truly fighting an opponent.

He took a moment to catch his breath, before sheathing his sword and turning back towards the castle's entrance. He was surprised to see Jocelyn sitting on the stairs, forgetting her in his concentration.

Walking forward, he held out a hand to help her to feet. She took it gratefully and stood up, using her spare hand to keep his coat around her shoulders.

"You're freezing!" Arthur exclaimed, lightly chastising, and clasped her cold hand more fully between his two warm ones, hurrying her back into the castle.

At the sudden blaze of light indoors, Jocelyn blinked, sleepy and disorientated. Arthur led them down the corridor to her chambers, pausing at the door. She slipped his coat from her shoulders and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said accepting it. She nodded and opened her door. "Night, Jo."

She smiled at him and went into her room. Arthur turned back down the corridor towards his own room and a restless night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Jocelyn woke early and it took a moment for her to work out why she felt so worried.

Her stomach dropped. Arthur was to fight Valiant that morning and there was no way he could win against the other knight's magic.

She got out of bed, dressed quickly and was soon hurrying down the corridor. It was not until she was knocking on Arthur's door that she realized how early it was and the thought crossed her mind that he might still be asleep. This was quickly banished as he called for her to come in and she entered the room to find him fully dressed, though not yet in his armour. She watched him for a moment while his back was to her, noting the tense line of his shoulders.

"Good morning," she said quietly and he looked up.

If he was surprised at her presence he didn't show it, merely smiling and saying, "I was just about to have breakfast. Would you like some?"

Jocelyn nodded and went to join him at the table. They were waited on by a servant that wasn't Merlin, but, though Jocelyn noticed and sent Arthur a look, she didn't say anything. It was as if they had made a silent pact not to mention anything to do with the upcoming fight or how much danger the prince was in.

They picked at their food without speaking for a long while before it was time for Arthur to get ready. He stood in the centre of the room being buckled into his armour by the servant and Jocelyn retreated to a wooden window seat and watched the courtyard outside with unseeing eyes.

When the servant was checking the back plate of Arthur's armour for the last time, he was brought to a halt by Morgana's entrance. She signaled for him to leave them and stepped forwards to check the fastenings herself. Arthur looked a question and she replied, "I used to help my father with his armour."

Jocelyn looked over at them briefly before returning to staring out of the window. This situation had been repeated many times while they were all growing up. Arthur and Morgana would be involved in something important or exciting and Jocelyn would be observing from the sidelines. Now they were all older, if not wiser, and it didn't seem like such a game anymore.

Morgana handed Arthur his helmet.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Morgana nodded and he went to leave the room.

"Arthur!" she called suddenly, seemingly unable to help herself. He turned around.

"Be careful," was all she said, after a moment's hesitation.

He nodded. "See you at the feast." He spared a quick glance for Jocelyn, who met his gaze with a serious expression, before turning and leaving the room.

Morgana hesitated a moment more before sighing and departing as well. Jocelyn lingered a little longer, once more staring out of the window. She watched Arthur cross the courtyard below her, his shoulders back - chain mail and hair gleaming in the early morning sun. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight and finally she left his room, hurrying so she could resume her vigil as part of the crowd at the fight.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The crowd roared as Arthur strode into the ring to take up his position, his surcoat billowing and chain mail jangling. Valiant had already been there for a minute and turned to offer his opponent a sardonic bow. Arthur nodded his head in return and both knights donned their helmets.

Jocelyn hands worked together restlessly as she shifted in her seat. Glancing around, she saw that even Uther was looking nervous, tension palpable in the set line of his jaw.

There was the briefest of salutes, as Arthur held out his sword and Valiant knocked it away, and a ring of metal before Valiant let out a guttural yell and began his attack. Arthur blocked the blow easily enough with his shield and delivered one of his own. For a minute the attacks came fast and furious before their shields crashed together powerfully and each stepped back.

They circled each other, swords poised and ready. There was a flash of dark hair in the corner of her eye and Jocelyn was distracted enough to take a second to register that Merlin had just arrived. The slice of a blade through the air and her attention was immediately recalled to the fight as Arthur raised his arm to block the overhead attack. He followed through with a kick; ferocious enough to cause Valiant to step back, and a blow to the head that removed the other knight's helmet.

There was a pause and the crowd hesitated. The fight could not continue with one combatant without his helmet. Arthur reached up a weary hand and dragged his own from his head, tossing it to one side. There was a cheer. He was acting like the brave and heroic prince they wanted him to be, and that he was.

Jocelyn shifted closer to the edge of her seat, one hand gripping the wooden railing. Beside her, Morgana was clutching the edge of Gwen's cloak and the maid's hands were raised to her mouth in fear.

Uther clapped deliberately to show his approval as the two combatants pulled their chain mail from their heads and held their swords in readiness once more. There was a quick clash of metal and Valiant pinned Arthur's foot before hitting him in the chin with his shield. Arthur staggered backwards and fell.

With another yell, Valiant ran forwards to push his advantage. Uther half rose to his feet in alarm and Jocelyn gasped, leaning closer to the action. Valiant placed his weight on Arthur's shield to prevent him using it and swung down with his sword. At the last moment the prince managed to disengage his arm and roll to the side, avoiding the point of Valiant's blade by seconds.

Arthur got swiftly to his feet, fighting to regain his equilibrium, now with only his sword to defend him. Valiant swung at him once more and there was a quick exchange of thrusts ending with Arthur losing his sword. They closed with each other, both trying to use their brute strength to bear the others arms away from them.

Valiant had the upper hand for a moment, slamming Arthur against the wooden wall. With some reserve of energy Arthur managed to throw him off and they moved back to the centre of the arena. Arthur took a moment to reach up a wipe a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

As they stepped back from each other and began to circle once more, two poisonous green snakes slithered from Valiant's shield. The crowd fell into shocked silence before breaking into fearful and outraged speech. Jocelyn was on her feet, but was destined not to be reprimanded this time as both Morgana and Uther were also leaning over the barriers.

Valiant seemed to be suffering some confusion and looked about him in alarm.

"He is using magic." Uther muttered, astounded by the turn events had taken.

"Now they will see you for what you really are," Arthur snarled at Valiant.

All of a sudden, Valiant's panic receded and he smiled wolfishly and gave a little laugh. His cold eyes watched Arthur as the snakes poured onto the ground.

"Kill him!" he ordered and took a step back.

Jocelyn watched in horror, as Arthur was forced to retreat, weaponless, in front of the hissing assassins.

"Jocelyn!" Morgana calling her name forced Jocelyn to turn to her. "The sword!" her sister ordered and, following her frantically pointing hand, Jocelyn saw the guard standing beside her.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the sword and, shouting his name, threw the weapon to Arthur. He snatched it from the air by the hilt and in the same movement sliced off the heads of the two snakes.

Valiant was beginning to look desperate now, shifting anxiously on his feet. Arthur swung the weapon twice before closing in for the attack. Two hard blows and he disarmed Valiant. One thrust and he had killed him, a grim expression on his face.

Jocelyn breathed out and relaxed, as Arthur stepped back, clearly exhausted but still alive. He exchanged a nod with his shell-shocked father, directed a look around the jubilant crowd and then left the stadium, limping only slightly.

Morgana clasped her little sister's arm briefly in congratulation and shared relief.

"Well done," she said.

"It was your idea," Jocelyn replied and they exchanged small smiles before Morgana left the stands.

Before following her, Jocelyn spared Valiant's crumpled body a look, his face half coated with bloodied sand. There were already guards hurrying forward to take it away.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was mostly action, I will try and update with the next chapter soon - has a bit more dialogue in. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been ages - I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

At the feast that night, there was no mistaking the pride in Uther's voice as he announced his son.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

And it was Uther who led the applause.

Jocelyn was already in the hall and watched with a smile as Arthur entered, gleaming gold crown on his head, crimson cape falling from his shoulders. He smiled at his enthusiastic reception and walked forward to offer his arm to Morgana, her escort being part of his prize.

"See, told you he gets all the girls _and_ all the glory."

Jocelyn turned her gaze to look at Merlin in amusement as he complained to Gaius. She approached the pair and they nodded to her.

Smiling warmly she said, "Congratulations, Merlin."

There was sudden confusion in the servants face and not a little fear. He exchanged a look with the physician, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Jocelyn spoke again.

"You were right about Valiant, well done."

Nodding to them once more she moved away, towards where she could see Morgana seething at whatever it was Arthur had said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There was no chance during the celebrations for Jocelyn to speak to Arthur properly. Everyone wanted to exchange a few words with him, offer him their congratulations and they could do no more than exchange an occasional smile.

As Gwen unpinned Jocelyn's hair for the night, however, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called, careful not to move her head.

The door swung open and Arthur entered the room, clearly having come straight from the feast, his crown and cloak still in place. Jocelyn met his eyes briefly in the mirror before he went to stand by the window and she returned her attention to what Gwen was doing with her hair.

When the maid had finished, Jocelyn got to her feet and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Gwen. Goodnight."

Gwen knew that was a dismissal but that didn't stop her from darting a look towards Arthur, still staring out of the window. She looked back with raised eyebrows and Jocelyn nodded at her.

"Goodnight, milady." Gwen replied, leaving the room reluctantly.

As the door shut behind her, Arthur finally turned from the window and came to sit opposite Jocelyn by the fire.

"Does your maid not approve of me?"

Jocelyn looked up from her contemplation of the flames in surprise.

"I don't think many people approve of you."

Arthur shot her a supposedly innocent 'who, me?' look but it quickly dissolved into a smile under her gaze. They were a silent for a bit longer, each with their own thoughts. Then, as if responding to some silent cue, Arthur got to his feet.

"Well, I'll say goodnight."

"Yes, you must be tired." Jocelyn replied with a small smile.

"Tired? No. I'm going back to the feast!"

Jocelyn regarded him for a minute before going back to look at the fire. He hesitated a moment longer before making his way out of the room, touching her shoulder briefly as he passed.

When Jocelyn heard the door shut behind him, she closed her eyes and let head fall back against her chair. Finally the emotions of the day began to catch up with her and her breathing grew deeper, a frown forming on her forehead.

She held herself still for a few minutes before letting her head fall onto her shoulder and opening her eyes to stare into the fire. None of them, not Morgana, or Uther, or Arthur, or her would ever admit how scared they had been. How sleepless the night had been for all four members of the muddled, dysfunctional family.

In some ways they were the perfect royal family, not betraying their emotions or even talking about them. Proud, cold and beautiful, though Jocelyn was never quite sure how she fit into that picture – she was too impulsive and too awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Not only did it take me ages to upload this is a disgustingly short chapter - I'm really sorry, I feel very bad :( It is the end of the episode though and I can't start another episode in the middle of a chapter!**

**Also my beta was annoyed that I didn't make Arthur kiss Jocelyn - if that annoyed anyone else sorry about that too - its all about the slow burn...**

**I will now stop apologising - please review! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am SO sorry it has been so long - I am a bad person who doesn't do any writing. :(**

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas and will have a very Happy New Year! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

Jocelyn shifted slightly from foot to foot, bored and more than a little apprehensive. Standing in the hall awaiting Uther's arrival was never the most restful of experiences at the best of times, but when he had summoned her specifically, the wait was excruciating.

Finally, the King came striding into the court from the back of the hall, Arthur just behind him.

"Ah, Jocelyn," Uther remarked, as if he hadn't requested her presence.

"Good morning, my lord," Jocelyn murmured, sketching a curtsey before straightening and regarding him uneasily.

Uther took his time in seating himself in his throne and glancing around the hall to check who was present. After several long minutes his gaze returned to his ward. He frowned.

"I hear that you are not getting along particularly well with your governess," he said, watching her closely to gage her reaction.

Jocelyn couldn't help but give a guilty start. She hadn't seen the woman in days, let alone had a lesson with her. Before she could summon anything like a suitable answer, the King spoke again.

"It is unacceptable that you have no formal education. You must have someone to teach you the ways of the court."

"I hardly think Mistress Coulthard is the best person for that job."

The words slipped out of Jocelyn's mouth before she could think to stop them and they were uttered scornfully enough to make Uther frown more heavily.

"Indeed. Well, if that is so perhaps she will be relieved of her duty. Clearly you are in need of a stricter chaperone, someone who will teach you to mind what you say."

It was clear from the king's tone that his ward had managed to anger him and Jocelyn cursed herself inwardly for allowing her unruly tongue to get the better of her judgment. She risked a glance at Arthur, briefly wondering if he might be persuaded to step in for her, but the prince was looking bored and completely uninterested in her predicament. Jocelyn returned her gaze to her guardian.

"I am sorry, my lord. I should not have spoken."

"No. You shouldn't," he agreed.

There was a pause while it appeared Uther was making a decision. Jocelyn shifted awkwardly under his steady gaze, debating whether it would benefit her to try and argue her case. She was in the act of opening her mouth to say something when the servant standing to her left suddenly stumbled forwards, the tray holding a goblet of wine he was carrying crashing to the ground with a bang.

She being the closest person to him, he grabbed onto Jocelyn as he collapsed, fighting to stay upright. His grip failed him, serving to only slow his falling. Staring down at him, Jocelyn's shocked eyes took in his deathly pale skin, cobwebbed with prominent blue veins and his unnaturally wide gaze that seemed to be clouding over. He choked once before hitting the floor and moving no more.

Jocelyn was frozen to the spot. One of the man's hands was still resting on the hem of her skirt and his eyes were staring, but he was stone dead. Had died at her feet. The crimson of the wine spread out across the floor, staining her shoes blood red.

"Arthur, fetch Gaius, immediately."

The words came from far away and Jocelyn barely recognised Uther's terse tones or Arthur hastily departing the room. No one else in the hall moved, reluctant to approach the dead man in case whatever he had died of was contagious.

"It's alright, Jocelyn. Come and stand over here."

Uther's calming words didn't penetrate her mind and she didn't see his outstretched hand; all she could do was stand and look.

It wasn't long before Arthur reentered the hall, Gaius and Merlin in his wake. The physician approached the body, moving Jocelyn gently to one side so he could kneel down beside the man. She managed to take the few steps that he propelled her before stopping again, her mind seemingly unable to control her body. Arthur reached forward to take her arm and pull her back out of the way. As he held onto her he noticed she was shaking, her hands trembling as they took hold of his arm and her skin was ghostly pale. Frowning, he led her towards a chair and sat her down in it, pausing for a moment to check that she wouldn't faint before returning to the dead man.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked apprehensively, trying to get a look at what Gaius was doing without getting too close.

"I don't know, sire. It's the second case I've seen today," Gaius sounded concerned as he checked the man.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" the king demanded.

"I was attempting to find the cause," his physician replied patiently, straightening up.

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it is time to hurry to conclusions, the scientific process is a long one." Gaius protested.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther asked, not deceived.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty four hours and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" Uther ground out.

Gaius regarded him for a moment before saying, "I think we should say the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."

There was an instant reaction from all the occupants in the hall, one lady so overcome as to burst into loud, convulsive tears. Uther pulled his son aside and addressed him in an undertone.

"You must find who did this."

"I will, father," Arthur promised without a moment's thought, his gaze still on the body.

"Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in the town, double the guards on all the gates," Uther instructed. He took a breath and added, "Lend Gaius your servant."

"Merlin?" Arthur interrupted, annoyed.

"We need Gaius to find a cure," his father reasoned. "He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out."

This statement roused Jocelyn from her stupor where she sat near them, and she turned a shocked look on the father and son.

"This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we have done." Uther continued, casting an anxious glance around the room, fear clear in his voice. "If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer and quickly."

"Yes, father." Arthur agreed and Uther nodded before sweeping from the room, unwilling to spend a moment more in the dead man's company.

Arthur directed one more anxious look at the corpse before leaving as well, striding off to round up the guards. Gaius waved forwards the two that stood by the door to pick up the man to bear him to the physician's rooms and preceded them out of the hall. Merlin lingered for a moment, watching Jocelyn as she concentrated on breathing calmly.

"My lady?" he asked quietly. She didn't respond so he took a couple of steps closer. "Jocelyn?"

She blinked and turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, thank you Merlin."

He watched her hesitantly for a moment longer before nodding and leaving the room to aid Gaius.

* * *

**A/N: Please review for me - I'm going to make this episode a little different....**

**Oh yeah - lovely Padme4000 has made me pictures for this story! Isn't she wonderful? Anyway there are links on my profile if anyone is interested...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N let's all just pretend it hasn't been months and months between my uploads shall we? la la la it's all a dream...............**

Chapter Thirteen

Though the day outside was not cold the next morning, Jocelyn sat close to the fire in her room, the chill that had settled on her when she had seen the dead man still refusing to be eradicated. The night before she had barely slept, and when she had managed to drop off for a couple of hours, her dreams had been plagued by the sight of his last moments.

There came a brisk knock at her door and before she could say anything, it was opened and Mistress Coulthard entered.

"Good morning, Jocelyn, I am here for your lessons."

"Oh!" Jocelyn exclaimed in surprise. "I thought – "

Quickly she broke off, knowing that anything she said would be reported back to Uther.

The governess sent her a look and pursed her lips, before seating herself on the chair opposite her student, arranging her skirts and taking her embroidery out of her basket.

"Now, where shall we begin?" as she spoke her fingers worked constantly. "I thought we might revisit the etiquette for a state feast."

Jocelyn got impatiently to her feet, going to stand by the window while Mistress Coulthard launched into a lecture Jocelyn had heard several times already. Letting the words wash over her and not paying them the blindest bit of attention, Jocelyn frowned down at the pitiful picture the courtyard below her displayed. It was completely deserted apart from the splashes of white that stood out starkly from the dark cobbles: the covered bodies of the dead where they had been laid in state before they could be buried. She had been watching their number grow through the night and if what Gaius and Uther had said were true, there would be many more laid out beside them before this plague was stopped.

Not long afterwards, there came another knock at the door. Glad of the distraction, Jocelyn turned and called 'Come in' before her governess could make any protestations.

Arthur entered swiftly on her summons and Jocelyn glimpsed a handful of guards in the corridor behind him.

"Sorry, Jo," he said as he looked around her room. "I have to check everywhere."

Jocelyn nodded. "Have you made any progress?" she asked, regarding him closely.

"No." he said shortly before sighing. "None at all. Sure we'll find something soon though."

She nodded again.

"My father has ordered me to block off the lower town, to stop the disease from spreading."

Jocelyn frowned, empathising with his struggle of conscience.

"Quite right too." Mistress Coulthard declared primly, Arthur turned to stare at her for a moment before turning back to Jocelyn.

"Right. Well, sorry again, Jo. I didn't mean to interrupt." He went to leave, but paused just before he closed the door. "Oh, I think your maid has had some bad news. Morgana said something about it."

He gave her a small smile and left. Jocelyn went to follow him, wanting to find Gwen and ask what was wrong, but Mistress Coulthard checked her.

"Ah, not so fast, Jocelyn. We still have many lessons to cover. Your guardian says you may not be permitted to leave until they are all complete."

There was a glitter in the governess's eye that convinced Jocelyn that she would follow through on her thinly veiled threat. They stared at each other for a minute before Jocelyn dropped her gaze and went to sit by the fire once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When she was finally released from her lessons, Jocelyn hurried to find Gwen. She was feeling groggy, probably from spending too much time cooped up inside, and had developed a headache through worry for her maid.

She reached Morgana's rooms quickly and entered with barely a knock, but there was no one there to meet her. Leaving again, she paused for a moment to consider where she should check next. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she grabbed onto the wall for support. Closing her eyes briefly she tried to still her whirling mind.

The feeling passed, leaving her light-headed, and she decided that it would be prudent to visit Gaius; despite all the work he had to do. She could ask about Gwen at the same time; the physician knew most of the happenings of the castle.

Jocelyn had to stop to take a breath before she entered Gaius' rooms, her skin feeling unbearably hot all of a sudden. Composing herself she knocked on the door and entered the room. The physician was leaning over the body of a courtier that was stretched out on a bed. The woman had the same pale skin and raised veins as the servant that had collapsed over Jocelyn the day before. He looked up with a harassed expression, which turned to surprise when he saw her.

"Jocelyn, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Gwen?" Jocelyn asked him, taking a few steps forward before grasping onto the back of a chair for support.

"I'm afraid her father is ill." Gaius replied gravely.

"The plague?" Jocelyn questioned sharply. Gaius nodded. "Poor man." Jocelyn sighed.

Another wave of faintness came over Jocelyn before she could say any more and she shut her eyes, holding onto the back of the chair so tightly that her knuckles showed white against the rest of her hands.

"Jocelyn?" Gaius asked anxiously, coming to her side. "What's wrong?"

She opened her eyes again and tried to smile. "Oh, nothing. I'm just feeling a bit funny."

"In what way?" he asked frowning.

"Just a little dizzy and I have a slight headache. It's nothing."

Gaius reached out a hand to place on her forehead. "And you have a raging fever. You need to be in bed, my lady." He took hold of her arm and began to guide her from the room. "Ah, Merlin," he addressed the boy who had just walked through the door. "Help me escort Lady Jocelyn to her room, she is feeling a little under the weather."

Merlin frowned suddenly as he took in Jocelyn's white face.

"Has she…" he began, but Gaius interrupted him before he could get any further.

"Take her other arm. That's it."

The three of them traversed the corridors to Jocelyn's room slowly. As time passed she sank further into a delirium, almost fainting twice. They finally got her into her bed and Merlin went running for a maid to look after her. When she was quieter and Gaius had administered a draft to ease her fever, they left the room and Merlin finished his question.

"Has she got the sickness?" he asked anxiously.

"I am afraid so." Gaius replied. "I must inform Uther." With a sigh he turned from Jocelyn's room, leaving Merlin looking conflicted behind him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Forgive my interruption, my lord." Gaius walked reluctantly into the hall, wishing he didn't have to break this news to the King.

"Gaius, have you found anything out?" Uther asked eagerly.

"No further progress I am afraid, Sire."

The King nodded, turning back to the paper he was considering.

"I do have something to tell you though, My Lord."

"Yes?" Uther didn't bother looking up.

"I am sorry to tell you that Jocelyn has the sickness."

Uther's head shot up, staring at Gaius in disbelief. "No," he breathed.

"I am afraid so, Your Highness."

"And you can do nothing?" Uther demanded.

Gaius shook his head. Uther looked away, closing his eyes briefly. He appeared oddly defeated as he took a few faltering steps backwards to sink into his chair.

"I shall return to my work." Gaius said, watching the king quietly.

Uther made no response, his head hanging forwards as he sat ineffectually on the throne, a broken king.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was Merlin who broke the news to Morgana, not a task he relished. If he had known that taking that particular route through the castle would result in passing her in the corridor, he would have taken another one.

"Merlin," Morgana said as they passed each other, "Have you seen Jocelyn?"

He hesitated for a moment, looking at her with such a serious expression that she gave a little nervous laugh and said, "What is it, Merlin? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, my lady. Jocelyn has got the plague."

"What?"

Merlin bit his lip and nodded.

"Where is she?" Morgana demanded, taking a forceful step towards him.

"In her room."

Without another word she left him, running through the corridors to her sister's bedside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fate was not looking kindly on Merlin - he ended up telling Arthur as well.

The Prince was worn out by the fruitless searches he had been making all-day and frustrated by the growing number of bodies lying in the courtyard. Merlin was waiting on him in his room and had been debating whether to tell him about Jocelyn or not for several minutes.

"Um, sire?" he asked hesitantly, half-whispering, hoping Arthur wouldn't hear because then he could say he had tried, but he wouldn't have to actually tell his master.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked wearily.

"It's about – Jocelyn." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's – well she, she's – she's got the sickness." He finished in a rush.

Arthur got quickly to his feet and strode forward to stand right in front of Merlin. "What?" he asked quietly and menacingly.

"She's ill."

Arthur stared at his servant a moment longer and Merlin found it hard to meet his gaze, his own faltering and dropping. Arthur took a ragged breath before turning from him and slamming out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That evening, on Gaius' instruction, Merlin took a draught to Jocelyn. When he entered her rooms it was still and deathly quiet. Uther sat by her bedside his head in his hands, Morgana was sitting on the bed in front of her unconscious sister, staring down into her face and holding her hand, and Arthur stood in front of the window, his arms crossed and his shoulders leaning against the frame.

Uther looked up briefly when Merlin entered the room.

"Sorry, your highness. Gaius asked me to bring this, to help cool her fever." He held up the small bottle full of liquid.

The King nodded and a serving girl came forward to relieve Merlin of the vial, but it was Morgana who put the bottle to her sister's lips and forced her to take it. Merlin got a clear look at Jocelyn when Morgana raised her to drink and was shocked to see the almost translucent paleness of her skin and the thin blue lines crisscrossing across her cheek.

She looked small, broken and overpowered. Merlin was more used to seeing her striding around the castle, ducking out of sight whenever she got near the king or her governess, but always ready to smile at him as he walked by. No one deserved this sickness, but Jocelyn was kind and meant so much to the dysfunctional royal family, she did not deserve to die.

As the medicine trickled down her throat, she coughed slightly against Morgana's shoulder, choking on the liquid. Arthur and Uther both started forward, but Jocelyn calmed and became motionless once more. Morgana lowered her back onto her pillows and sent an apprehensive look towards the king. He tried to smile reassuringly in return, but it emerged as more of a grimace.

Merlin frowned and cast a look towards his master. Arthur had resumed his position at the window, one arm rested on the other, his fingers at the bridge of his nose, his mouth a grim line. Wanting to escape the sick room, Merlin turned on his heel and made for the door, glancing back once before he left. There was one silent, solitary tear tracking down Morgana's cheek. He exited the room quickly.

Half way back to Gaius' rooms he paused mid stride. Jocelyn did not deserve to die and neither did Gwen's father. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. And he could stop it. He knew he could. Gaius had refused to countenance the idea of curing the sickness with magic when Merlin had suggested it earlier, but now it was Jocelyn and Tom in danger, he couldn't just sit by and let Gwen be orphaned. Or let the royal family be torn apart by grief yet again. He wouldn't, he would do something about it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Merlin waited until the early hours of the morning before he dared venture out on his mission. Gaius had been shooting him suspicious looks all evening and he couldn't risk being stopped. It was going to be more difficult to go to Jocelyn, for all he knew Morgana was staying in her room and he wouldn't be able to get past her. He had to do something though.

He crept through the darkness to the lower town and Gwen's home. Looking through the window he could see her asleep with her head resting awkwardly on the side of her father's bed. Tom had grown very still, the fever no longer raging through him. It was a bad sign, he was close to death.

Merlin slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Keeping an eye on Gwen, he stepped gingerly around her to the bedside. He dug one hand in his pocket and took out the poultice he had prepared before tucking it under Tom's pillow. Merlin took a few steps back, drew a deep breath and held out his right hand, speaking the words. There was a brief golden glow as the magic began to do its work before it faded away.

Stillness and silence echoed through the air for a moment before Tom stirred. Merlin quickly retreated back out of the door, lingering at the window to check that his spell had worked. Tom turned his head towards the door and Merlin could see that the poisonous blue of his veins had faded and there was a more natural colour to his skin.

As he grew more aware, Tom noticed his daughter asleep at his bedside and reached out a hand to her. Gwen shifted and woke. The look of surprise that was quickly overcome by complete joy suffusing across her face, brought a small smile to Merlin's lips. Pleased with himself, he departed quickly. He still had to visit Jocelyn and that was bound to be more difficult.

He met no less than six sets of guards on his way back to the castle, and barely managed to evade the last pair. When he was once more within the stone corridors he moved more quickly, confident in the knowledge that if by supreme bad luck someone did stop him he would be able to explain away his presence with an excuse about doing something for Arthur, despite the curfew. Still, he'd rather not get caught at all. Uther didn't seem to like him overly much.

When he reached Jocelyn's door he paused, trying to quiet his breathing so he could listen for anyone in the room beyond. There was silence and Merlin crept the door open, poking his head around it. His eyes quickly took in the dark room and he was relieved to see it empty. He stole inside and closed the door firmly behind him.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief for making it safely this far, but he still had to perform the magic and get back to his own room. Removing the second poultice from his jacket he hurried forward to Jocelyn's bed.

She was no longer tossing and turning, but her skin was icy pale and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. He slipped the poultice behind her head and whispered the words to her. The golden enchantment showed once more and faded. Merlin took a few steps back into the shadows, conscience of the danger he was in but determined to linger and check that the spell had worked. As he watched, the blue hue faded from her skin and she slipped into a more natural sleep. Luck finally seemed to be on his side as she did not wake and he was able to slip from the room unnoticed. He successfully navigated the corridors and returned to his own bed, well satisfied with his night's work.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter - just an inbetweeny bit - let me know.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** The posting of this chapter is sort of a present for ****Hayley's Happening**** who wrote me two such lovely reviews I was inspired to write some more.**

** Hope it's up to standard….**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Fifteen

When Jocelyn woke the next morning, her joints ached and she was muggy headed, but she could already feel any pain and discomfort drifting away. Struggling up to sit against her pillows she glanced around the room, surprised by the chill and darkness that seemed to pervade it. There appeared to have been no fire in the grate the night before and no candles lit for her in the evening. Casting her mind back, all she could remember was visiting Gaius after feeling faint.

She could, however, clearly recall that Gwen's father had been struck down by the sickness and this memory spurred her out of bed. Gwen was unlikely to be coming into work today and Jocelyn wanted to visit her and offer any comfort she could.

Jocelyn was shrugging herself into her dressing gown, when her door squeaked open and a girl she vaguely recognized as one of the kitchen maids slipped inside, balancing a bowl of water in her hands.

"Good morning," Jocelyn greeted her, as the girl seemed absorbed in her work and had yet to notice her mistress standing before her.

The girl screamed at the sound of her voice and dropped the bowl to smash on the floor.

"Oh, my lady, I'm so sorry, I didn't know – didn't think – "

The door banged open to reveal Morgana closely followed by Gaius, who had clearly come running at the maid's scream.

"Jocelyn!" Morgana exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace her sister.

Jocelyn laughed at her sister's enthusiastic greeting, having to take a couple of steps to remain upright on her still unsteady legs.

"Morgana, what is it?" she asked, still smiling and pulling away, her smile fading as she noticed Morgana's tears.

"I thought – I thought – "

Morgana broke off, unable to voice her fears, and raised a shaking hand to brush away her tears. Gaius took a step forward, gently propelling Morgana to a chair and guiding Jocelyn to sit down on the bed while he examined her.

"My lady, you had the sickness."

"I what? But, I'm fine, I thought there was no cure?"

"There is not. But it appears you are well again. Your skin has cleared and the fever has abated, but you will feel the after effects for several days, so you must _rest_, my lady," he paused a moment, waiting for her promise and prompting her when it was not given. "My lady?"

"Yes, of course, Gaius. I will rest."

"Good. Now I suggest you go back to bed, or at least sit by the fire. _Quietly_," This last was said with an arched eyebrow that clearly showed just how well he knew his patient. "I will inform the King of your recovery."

He nodded at Morgana before leaving the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gaius entered the council chamber to find Uther and Arthur waiting for him. He showed them the flower that had been in the water first and let them discuss their plans before telling them about Jocelyn.

"I do have some good news, your highness."

Uther looked up quickly. "You have discovered a cure," he guessed.

Gaius hesitated a moment before telling the truth. "No, I am afraid not. But I visited Lady Jocelyn this morning and she has made a full recovery."

"Gaius, are you sure?" The King had a painful grip on the physician's upper arm.

"Positive, sire. She will be weak for a few days, but she will be fine."

"Excellent," Uther smiled, looking triumphantly towards his son. "Excellent news, I will visit her immediately. Arthur, continue the search." He paused only to see his son nod in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

Arthur hesitated a moment before speaking. "Gaius, do you know how she recovered?"

"I do not sire."

He regarded the physician closely for a moment, before nodding and leaving the room as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jocelyn stretched in her chair, glancing from the fire to the window, to her sister and back to the fire again before sighing heavily. Morgana glanced up from the fabric she was running through her hands, selecting what she would send to the dressmakers later in the day, and smiled at her sister's obvious impatience.

"How long do you think Gaius will insist on me just sitting around?" Jocelyn asked, looking over her shoulder at her sister.

Morgana smiled more broadly as her suspicions were confirmed. "For as long as he feels you need to rest, you were very ill."

"But I'm not anymore." Jocelyn replied, turning back to the fire.

When the door opened moments later, she looked up expectantly, happy for something to distract her from her boredom.

"Gwen!" she exclaimed surprised, as the maid was revealed, carrying an armful of Morgana's dresses. "I did not think you would be at work today. How is your father?"

Gwen smiled broadly. "He has made a full recovery, thank you my lady, as I hear you have."

"Yes, though I begin to doubt that I ever had the sickness at all. I think it is merely a conspiracy to keep me confined inside the castle."

Morgana and Gwen exchanged amused glances over her head as they moved towards Morgana's dressing room. Gwen returned quickly, spotting the flowers she had given Morgana, dead in their vase as she passed. Frowning in confusion, she picked them up and went to get rid of them.

Before she could complete her task, however, the door to Morgana's chambers banged open and Arthur appeared, flanked by two armored guards.

"Seize her," he ordered briefly, standing to one side so the guards could stride forward and grip Gwen by the arms as he read the accusations against her. "Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot. That you did practice enchantments."

"No." Gwen protested, shock clear in her tone as the guards attempted to drag her from the room.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Jocelyn demanded, getting to her feet.

"But what have I done?" Gwen asked, looking back over the shoulders of her captors. "I haven't done anything! Help me, please!"

"Gwen?" Morgana questioned, coming into the room and watching her maid go before turning to Arthur. "What are you doing?"

"We found a magic poultice in her house, and an identical one in Jocelyn's room." He told them, already departing after his guards.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Morgana said, disregarding it.

"How else do you explain her father's recovery? And Jocelyn's?"

"But she's innocent. You know she is innocent." She protested.

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye."

"Try harder!" Jocelyn exclaimed, outraged.

Arthur paused for a moment in the doorway, regarding them both. He sighed. "I am glad you are better, Jo." He said quietly, before leaving them seething in anger.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Um, yes. That's it…**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Uther's callous congratulations, when Gwen is thrown to floor before him, set his son's teeth on edge. This is not something he wants to be congratulated for.

"Why will no one believe me?" Gwen's voice broke and her fear was apparent; she knows, and she has seen, what happens to those accused of sorcery. "They got better, they just recovered, I didn't _do_ anything!"

"I believe you."

Morgana's voice was steady as she swept into the room, her dress rippling about her, her expression set. Jocelyn followed her, several paces behind, paler than she had been sitting comfortably by the fire.

"Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal," Morgana reasoned. "Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"What of this poultice that was found?" Uther replied, voice cold and measured as he sits secure in the belief of his righteousness.

"_What_ poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice."

Gwen sounded confused and was so clearly telling the truth that Jocelyn could not believe that Uther would still doubt her.

"It was found in your house," he informed the maid, standing to look down on her. "Undo this enchantment, put an end to this contagion." He demanded.

"I _can't_."

"Then I can show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch, I don't know how to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery you force my hand and I must find you guilty."

"But I told you, I can't – "

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment," Uther interrupted. "And, under the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. I can only hope that when you die this evil plague will die with you. Take her away."

Gwen was once more hauled to her feet by stoic guards, still protesting her innocence but with no one to listen to her. Morgana watched her go, fear in her own expression, but Jocelyn was watching Uther, shocked at how quick he was to condemn the maid, with little to no evidence and nothing even close to a trial.

The rest of the court filed out soon afterwards and when it was just the four of them, Morgana attempted to argue Gwen's innocence once more.

"I know Gwen, she is my maid servant, not an enchantress."

"Have you ever seen an enchantress?" Uther demanded. "Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works," Morgana countered, continuing her argument even though the King was already turning away. "Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she were a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor, morning after morning, when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers. Like an idle king."

Arthur and Jocelyn both looked up at her last words, spoken with cold fury, worried that she had gone too far.

"You have no right – " Uther began, his voice low with menace.

"You have no right to pass a judgement - !" Morgana was almost shouting and the King raised his voice to match hers.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this."

"But you're sentencing the wrong person." Her sister was almost begging and Jocelyn wished she knew how to help, that she had the words, a way to prove that Gwen had nothing to do with this plague, or magic at all.

"She's right, father," Arthur said, and both sisters turned to him in surprise. "You hear the word magic and you no longer listen."

"You saw it yourself," Uther's response was automatic and he didn't register the fact that it was _Arthur_ standing up to him; not really, he didn't fathom the importance of the fact. "She used enchantments."

"Yes, maybe, but to save her dying father, and Jocelyn. That doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of – of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girl's heart."

"Arthur is right," Jocelyn finally spoke. "If Gwen created the plague why would she save me from it?"

"Natural love for her mistress." Uther replied shortly, unwilling to enter into this discussion.

"But I am not her mistress, Morgana is. Even if it was Gwen who saved me, and I'm not convinced of that, surely she should not be punished for it! I would be dead but for her, she saved my life."

"And I am grateful for it, but – "

"Then _show_ your gratitude! Release her!"

"I have heard enough!" And Uther sounded almost out of control. "I have witnessed what witchcraft can do, I have suffered at its hand, and I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom will perish."

"I understand that – " Arthur began but was halted by the small disbelieving noise Uther made.

"One day you may become king, then you will understand," he said, discounting any wisdom his son might already possess. "Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know: witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice," Arthur dismissed the magic and made it so that injustice was the real problem in the situation. "Yes, I am yet to be king and I do not know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in, it will be where the punishment fits the crime."

His speech was impassioned and for half a second Jocelyn allowed herself to hope that Uther might actually listen. But the King's expression was calculating and he paused just a fraction too long before answering.

"I fear you are right," he said, but his words did not reassure any of them. "She has played with fire and sadly she must die by fire."

He left the chamber on the words, throwing one more look at each of them for their defiance before effectively closing the conversation. Morgana hurried through the doors soon afterwards, where Gwen had disappeared some time before, likely to visit her maid and attempt to offer some sort of consolation.

Arthur took a few impatient turns about the room, ending by one of pillars and tapping it softly with his closed fist, resisting the urge to punch it with his full strength. Jocelyn was still standing in the middle of the room, pale, but not swaying, as she had been earlier, staring down at Uther's throne.

"Your father never listens," she told him after a while and Arthur fought the inclination to roll his eyes. Uther always became 'your father' whenever he did something Jocelyn particularly disapproved of. "It will be better when you are king." She continued and his head snapped up, surprised at the seriousness of her tone.

She did not look at him, however, staring at the chair for a moment longer before turning away and also sweeping from the room, leaving him to stand alone and consider her words. Hoping that she was right and attempting to firmly squash the bubble of fear that was rising up inside him. The one that was arguing that she was deeply, deeply wrong.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When they returned from fighting the Afanc in the caves, Jocelyn was waiting for them in Arthur's rooms. Merlin gave her a brief smile before disappearing to lay the evidence before Gaius, who would then present it to the King and secure Gwen's freedom. Morgana followed soon afterwards to make sure Gwen was alright and nothing was done to hurt her any further, patting her sister's shoulder briefly as she passed, an action that did little to lighten Jocelyn's frown.

Arthur was the last to enter the room and looked up from shrugging off his coat to find himself suddenly alone with Jocelyn. He took one look at her expression and quickly became very interested in unbuckling and stowing away his sword.

"Why did you not tell me?" she demanded without preamble, following him towards the corner he had retreated to. "I wanted to help!"

He sighed, but turned back towards her. "Jo, you've just recovered from a life threatening illness, one that killed many other people. You can't go off to hunt down a creature of magic, can you imagine what my father would say."

Jocelyn made an impatient noise at his mention of Uther and refused to be so easily reasoned with. "Why did you go, then?"

He looked at her for a moment, before turning back to his task. "Your sister is very –"

"Manipulative," she agreed with a nod and a sigh.

"I was going to say persuasive." He replied, smiling back at her.

"So you allowed yourself to be persuaded into doing something you did not want to do." She concluded.

"Not exactly," he contradicted her, frowning slightly at the idea he was so easily susceptible. "I made an informed decision based on the facts that were presented to me." Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his measured words. "Would you rather I had done nothing?" he asked, sliding towards exasperation. "If Guinevere was innocent, I could not allow her to be executed."

"Yet you arrested her."

He frowned at her. "You know full well if I had not, someone else would have, and there would have been no one to argue her cause."

Jocelyn met his gaze mulishly for a moment before dropping her eyes and moving away to stand by the window. The courtyard was now free of bodies and the plague halted in its devastating tracks. They stood, silently and separately, for some time before Arthur looked up from his contemplation of the empty grate.

Outlined by the cool winter sun, Jocelyn looked insubstantial and thinner than she had before her brief, violent illness. He moved to stand next to her.

"You should rest, Jo." He said quietly.

She didn't reply and he almost gave up and left, but she reached out a shaking hand to his arm, latching onto his sleeve. He watched her a moment before sighing and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer.

He knew that it would be better if the door to his chambers was closed and they weren't standing there for anyone passing to see. But Jocelyn's head fell onto his shoulder and she leaned heavily against him and her breath was descending into near sobs and he thought that maybe if he just stood there, very still, that it would help somehow, and he hoped against hope that she would not cry.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: I think there might be some mixing up of tenses in this chapter - if you spot any let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** I'm sorry it has been such a terribly long time, I've had a crazy amount of coursework and events in season 2 slightly obliterated this story…**

**Have a completely original chapter in compensation **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Seventeen

Jocelyn was walking down the castle's stone steps, pulling on her thick riding gauntlets, when Gwen's call halted her.

"My lady!"

She turned at being so addressed and saw Gwen at the head of the stairs, another girl hovering behind her, one of the kitchen maid's probably, Jocelyn did not immediately recognize her.

"Gwen, how are you?"

Ever since Gwen had been threatened with execution, Jocelyn couldn't help feeling guilty around her; though it hadn't been her fault, that she had actually fought against Uther's ruling. Her own recovery hadn't helped Gwen's case, however, and she now found herself on edge around the maid, never having had the easy relationship Morgana shared with her, generally feeling too young to encourage the respect of a servant several years her senior.

"Fine, thank you, my lady," Gwen and her companion had by this time reached Jocelyn's side. "I have come to introduce Elaine to you, the King has chosen her to be your maid."

Jocelyn had been smiling and nodding at the girl, but at Gwen's information she turned from her.

"My maid?" she repeated. "As in, my _personal_ maid?"

"Yes, my lady. It seems he thinks it is time you had one."

"Does he now?"

There was a slight pause as Jocelyn brooded over the fact that Uther had probably decided she needed a maid in exasperation at the fact she was never quite so suitably dressed as Morgana was, and Gwen and Elaine stood at a loss of how to reply.

"If you will excuse me, my lady," Gwen finally said. "I must attend to your sister."

"Yes, of course, Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen bobbed her a quick curtsey and hurried back up the stairs.

Jocelyn took a moment to look her new maid over, slightly puzzled as to what to do with her. Elaine was not built on the tall lines of Jocelyn and her sister, smaller and delicate, fair blonde hair gently curling down her back, the foremost segments caught up and twisted away from her face. She was very pretty, Jocelyn realized, clear blue eyes looking up at her shyly and a soft mouth that she was biting at one corner.

Recalling the fact that it was she who was the mistress and therefore it was she who would have to ease the situation, Jocelyn threw her new maid a smile.

"Do you ride, Elaine?" she asked, starting off down the steps once more.

"A little, my lady." The girl replied, hurrying after her.

"Well, we shall see if Owen can find you a suitable horse."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Up you go, my lady." Owen invited, holding out his clasped hands for her foot.

Jocelyn boosted herself up onto the horse's back, hooking her right leg over the front of the saddle while Owen placed her left foot in the stirrup. Once settled she looked down to find Elaine craning her neck to look up at her, fear in her expression.

She attempted what a kind smile might do as Owen went to help Elaine onto her own horse, guiding her much more carefully than he had Jocelyn. The girl made it onto the horse, but looked incredibly uncomfortable and as if she thought the horse might bolt from underneath her at any moment.

"Do not worry, Elaine," Jocelyn tried to reassure her. "Delente is the gentlest horse imaginable and we will take it very slowly."

Elaine did not look convinced, but she gave a slight nod anyway and Jocelyn took this for encouragement enough and urged her horse forward.

True to her word, Jocelyn did not take them above a walk until they were outside the city and safe on a wide stretch of grass. She persuaded her horse into a trot and was unsurprised when Delente followed suit without any prompting from Elaine.

"You see, Elaine, it is not so bad."

"No, my lady," the maid agreed, not all together sure.

It was at this propitious moment, that a hare appeared out of nowhere and darted across their path. Jocelyn's mount, Aherin, being higher spirited, reared at the sudden disturbance and she had all of her concentration taken up by controlling him for several minutes. It was not until she had calmed him so he merely tossed his head to indicate his irritation every now and again that she could look towards her maid.

When she had said Delente was the gentlest horse earlier, she had been telling the truth. She was the mount of choice for all beginners or anyone looking for an easy ride, and as such had merely shied away from the hare. Due to Elaine's inexperience and nervousness however, she had been unable to calm the horse, and Delente was still sidling away from the spot where the hare had appeared.

To her credit, Elaine had retained her seat throughout, but her grip on the reigns was white knuckled and she looked terrified. Jocelyn attempted to remember how her riding instructors had encouraged her when she was first learning, but she had been very young and the memories were unclear. Thinking it would probably work as well as anything, she settled for being cheerful and encouraging.

"Don't worry about her being spooked, it happens to the best horses," Elaine nodded but didn't relax her grip. "Perhaps," Jocelyn suggested uncertainly, "Perhaps I should hold your bridal to ride back."

Elaine heaved a sigh of relief and readily agreed and Jocelyn was able to reach down and grasp onto Delente's bridal one handed and lead them back to Camelot, happy in the knowledge that she had done the right thing for once.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The horses' hooves clacked loudly against the stone of the courtyard when they finally made it back to Camelot. Jocelyn usually ended her rides at the stables, returning her horse to its stall and staying to look over the other mounts with Owen. Her arm was aching, however, and Elaine looked like she might faint if she was asked to ride any further, so Jocelyn judged it safer for them to dismount here.

This did present a problem, as the courtyard was not littered with obliging grooms as the stables were. While Jocelyn would easily have managed to dismount by herself, her maid would not, and nor would Elaine allow her to release Delente's bridle. They were saved from this impasse when Jocelyn caught sight of Arthur's manservant hurrying from the kitchens.

"Merlin!" she called and he turned in surprise, smiling when he saw her.

"My lady," he greeted her as he got closer, reaching out a hand to Aherin's head.

"Merlin, could you help us? We've managed to misplace our grooms and I was wondering if you could help Elaine down from her horse."

"Of course," he threw Elaine a grin and went to stand on Delente's left side.

Elaine was watching him warily and didn't look as though she entirely trusted him to support her.

"Just put your hand on Merlin's shoulder," Jocelyn instructed. "Swing your leg off the saddle and slide down. You can let go of the reigns, I'm holding the bridle."

Her maid nodded firmly, casting one more look to make sure that Jocelyn did indeed have a tight hold on the horse, gripped Merlin's shoulder and slid as quickly as she could from Delente's back. She landed on the ground, somewhat shakily, and Merlin had to steady her with both hands. Jocelyn allowed a moment for him to grin and her to blush and be generally flustered, before recalling them to the situation.

"Hold Delente for me, would you please, Merlin."

He released Elaine and hurried to take the reigns from her. Free from the responsibility of a second horse, Jocelyn demonstrated to perfection how to dismount a horse without any aid, one minute high on Aherin's back, next safe on the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur's shout rang out across the courtyard and all three looked up to see him standing at the top of the stairs. "If you've quite finished."

"Yes sire." Merlin replied cheerfully.

Jocelyn raised a hand in greeting and Arthur nodded in reply, disappearing back into the castle. Merlin handed her the reigns and went to disappear after his master.

"What has him in such a bad temper?" Jocelyn asked.

"Bayard's men have been spotted on the road and apparently he gives very dull speeches."

Jocelyn nodded in agreement and allowed Merlin to leave. "Not to mention the threat of hostilities breaking out again." She muttered quietly.

"My lady?"

"Nothing," Jocelyn replied. "Let's find someone to give these horses to, I will have to be in the hall to meet Bayard and his men." She began to lead the horses in the direction of the stables, hoping to meet someone to pass them off to along the way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** The name Elaine is always popping up in Arthurian legend so I thought I would add one to this canon and really, Jocelyn definitely needed a maid.**

**Please leave a review, makes me very happy **


	18. Chapter 18

**There are really no words to say how awfully sorry I am that updates are trickling through so slowly. Just know that I am and that hope you enjoy this story (it's also dreadfully short, sorry sorry sorry!)**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Eighteen

Jocelyn had to hurry down the stone stairs to arrive in the Great Hall in time to greet Bayard of Mercia, as she tripped down the last few steps the sound of horses' hooves clattered through the courtyard.

However deficient Elaine might be in the art of horse riding, she had proved herself vastly superior in the matter of dressing and, despite the rush, Jocelyn found herself turned out much more neatly than was generally the case. If she could only make it to the hall in time, she was confident of escaping Uther's condemnation.

She slipped into the great hall past the two guards and found the rest of Camelot's court gathered at the far end, near Uther's throne, the King himself standing in conversation with Geoffrey of Monmouth. Knowing there was no way around it, Jocelyn took a breath and began her solitary walk up the hall, which had never seemed longer.

By the time she reached the assembled courtiers, most had their attention on her, and the King a raised eyebrow. Sweeping a low curtsey, she greeted him.

"Your highness."

He looked her over critically for a moment, but, finding nothing to comment on, looked away and over her head. "Jocelyn."

Knowing that was all she could expect, Jocelyn stood up straight again, moving away to the side in search of her sister. Before reaching Morgana, she caught sight of Arthur and, recalling his earlier bad temper, went to stand beside him. He spoke ahead of her, however, and placed the conversation in an entirely different direction.

"Merlin says you have a maid."

Jocelyn was caught off guard by the comment, so at odds with what she was going to ask, and frowned at him. "Yes, Elaine."

"And is she a good maid?"

"Well – Merlin seems to like her," Arthur rolled his eyes at the mention of his hapless manservant's preference. "And I'm sure she's a very good maid, in fact I know she is, but – " Jocelyn sighed and Arthur turned to look down at her, raising an eyebrow. "She's an appalling rider." She elaborated mournfully.

He let out a bark of laughter, hastily dampened under the disapproving look Uther shot their way.

"I did not think that was the main requirement for maids."

"No, you're probably right. I probably started with the wrong task, didn't I?"

"Well - " he acknowledged, reluctant to completely damn her methods. She was barely listening, however.

"It is very hard, though, managing servants. And I was going for a ride when Gwen found me, it seemed like the logical thing to do."

"I'm sure it did." He agreed and she looked up at him with suspicion, easily catching the amusement in his eyes.

"It is not funny," she informed him primly. "At all."

And on the words she turned on her heel and left him behind to watch her go to stand by Morgana and Gwen, irritation clear in the tense line of her shoulders.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The formal greetings went off without a hitch, the men of each party sweeping towards each other down the long hall, capes billowing, as the women hung back, judging each other.

Jocelyn was relieved to escape, how such a huge room could feel so claustrophobic was beyond her. She caught up with Morgana as they both left through the doors, Gwen hanging back to allow the sisters to walk side by side.

"They all have such a flair for the dramatic, don't they?" Jocelyn remarked with a smile.

"Everyone just wants to show of their power and wealth, compete for who has the better and bigger retinue," Morgana replied with a small shrug. She always had understood the court better than her younger sister, Jocelyn found the spectacle and the ritual of the thing hard to fathom. "We're going to give the guests an hour and then we will meet the women in the with-drawing room until the feast, leave Uther and Bayard to negotiate."

Jocelyn sent her an annoyed look. "I didn't know we were on entertainment duty."

"Who else is there?" Morgana replied reasonably. "The Mercian women cannot simply be left to their own devices," she hesitated before turning off down another corridor. "An hour, Jocelyn." She repeated, looking for a promise.

"An hour."

Morgana nodded once and left, Gwen in her wake. Jocelyn looked after her, brow furrowed in thought, before turning and continuing her progress through the cloisters. The castle was busier than usual, not just because of the visiting dignitaries but their servants as well who were hurrying around, mingling with those of Camelot, attempting to set things to rights for their masters.

As she made her way down the stone walk, the people in front of her hurried to move to the side, allowing her to proceed unimpeded and preventing themselves from stepping on her train. It was mostly servants about now, the women of both courts having withdrawn and most of the men, the two kings and their respective knights, and Arthur, locked in negotiations. A little ahead of her she made out Gaius and after a moments pause she moved on to greet him. Jocelyn had a sinking suspicion that if she returned to her own chambers she would find Mistress Coulthard waiting for her and, while she had the legitimate excuse of this state visit to avoid her lessons, she meant to make the most of it.

Coming closer, she registered that Gaius was regarding the two kneeling on the floor next to him with barely concealed amusement. As those between her and the two kneeling servants moved aside, Jocelyn was afforded a clearer view and saw that it was Merlin who was kneeling on the ground, gathering the blankets that had spilled from the arms of the maid opposite him. They both got to their feet as she reached Gaius' side and exchanged a hesitant goodbye before the maid departed.

Jocelyn watched after her, she was one of Mercia's servants and, in the brief moment her face was visible, Jocelyn had seen that she was very pretty, her startling blue eyes easily arresting the attention. Merlin clearly thought so too because he was still looking at her retreating form.

"And how are you enjoying the Mercian visit, Merlin?" Jocelyn asked him, trying to keep her smile small.

He turned around quickly in surprise, before smiling when he saw who had addressed him and then belatedly remembering the obedience he owed to a member of the nobility, and the King's ward at that. He bowed slightly.

"Milady."

The formal greeting helped him to avoid answering the question and Jocelyn let him off, grinning as she turned to Gaius in time to see him rolling his eyes at his young relative.

"Is there anything I can do for you, milady?" he asked, looking upon her kindly.

"Er – " Jocelyn hesitated, having failed to prepare an excuse. Gaius took pity on her.

"Perhaps you wished to collect the book that you said you wanted to borrow?" he suggested.

"Yes, yes that was it, thank you."

"Well, you better come with me to my rooms then. Merlin, I'm sure you have duties to perform for Arthur."

"Always." Merlin agreed, sending Jocelyn an audacious smile before leaving them to complete whatever tasks Arthur had set him. She couldn't help but laugh at his attitude but Gaius shook his head.

"Please, don't encourage him."

This only encouraged Jocelyn's humour to deepen and she followed Gaius down the corridor having almost forgotten that she would soon be called upon to entertain a parcel of women from another kingdom, nearly of whom were older than her and would be unlikely to be amused by her relating this anecdote.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So, yes, very short. But on the plus side the next chapter involves nobles snarking at each other. Personally this makes me happy :)**

**On the subject of nobles, I know that in the show recurring named knights don't turn up until the Second Season at the WONDERFUL Sir Leon, but for the purposes of this fic they are always there and so will be turning up in the next few chapters. Probably Sir Leon and Sir Geraint (first episode, ginger, very tall, lovely Luke Neal, yelled "ARTHUR!!" and stood up to Uther) so far, but may add more.**

**Hope this isn't a spoiler for anyone, obviously what they do will be un-canonical because they haven't turned up at this point in the series.**

_**UPDATE: Just so y'all know, I'm planning on more original scenes as some sort of reward for those who are kind enough to be sticking with this - inspiration for one so far is this:  
**_

_**FLOWERS AS BIRTHDAY PRESENTS – UTHER GIVES JEWELRY BECAUSE HE IS AWESOME LAME LIKE THAT**_

**Anyway, yes, will attempt to update soon - I have more free time now so should be better :)  
**


End file.
